the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
King of the East
King of the East is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the second installment to Defenders of Earth and marks a turning point in the series as it introduces Firroth's first enemy and later his closest ally Tyrath as well as the main three organizations in Defenders of Earth, PHANTOM, the Eastern Vixens and the Lionesses of Turkey. The story is also the last time when a dragon would be featured near the end of a story. Synopsis Set three months after Stranger of the Past, a new threat attacks Bulgaria this time for dominion of the country in the form of Tyrath. Plot It is three months since the events of Stranger of the Past and the Bulgarian Vixens have been forced undercover thanks to Firroth much to the displeasure of other Vixens who begin to complain about being forced undercover instead of being out in the open like they used to be. Hope however comes in the form of Stanislava Blagoeva when she phones another ally of the Vixens who has them congregate in the dining room where the Vixens begin to have hope that they can be in the open again when the voice that Stanislava called gets their attention and has the Vixens split into two groups: Stanislava first appoints Boyana Strashilova as her second in command and gives her command of a large number of Vixens while she takes command of the Vixens seen in Stranger of the Past. The voice gives the Vixens instructions: Half will leave Bulgaria immediately through Sofia International Airport (Stanislava's group) while the other group will go to Burga, collect all the weapons left behind by the Army which was destroyed by Firroth and leave Bulgaria through Burgas Airport; before departing, the Vixens are given a strict 8:20 deadline to be changed and have their bags packed and an 8:30 deadline to leave their home. After the voice cuts off, the Vixens are dismissed to change, pack their bags and be ready to leave their hideout and when the time comes, the Vixens leave their hideout. While the Vixens had a strict deadline to leave the house, they did not have a deadline to leave Bulgaria, particularly the ones that stay in Bulgaria and so they divert to the home of the sergeant who killed Firroth. The sergeant's killer is to be Mira Adamova who kills the sergeant by strangling him with his own tie, smashing a glass over his head and pushing him into a glass cabinet that she had previously thrown down the stairs. Outside meanwhile, the Vixens wait for Mira to return but in the process the youngest Vixen Kalina Zhelyaskova sees a shadowy figure in the sky but it disappears when Mira returns. At the beach of Burgas, the Vixens rush out and begin to load guns into the truck where they eventually come across Firroth and the figure that Kalina saw in the sky who Boyana names as Tyrath; the Vixens watch as the dragons fight but when Firroth attacks Tyrath in the back the Vixens can only load their weapons on faster and as they do Firroth eventually kills Tyrath with a bite in the neck before throwing his body in the sea and flying away. What the Vixens don't know however is that they have been watched by one of their enemies, a member of the terrorist organisation PHANTOM who reports their presence to their leader and in turn reports it to the Lionesses of Turkey who reach Burgas Airport, take Boyana prisoner and force the Vixens to leave without her. Their destination: Russia and it is here where the Vixens are reunited with even more Vixens. At Russia, the Vixens learn about Boyana's capture and declare war on PHANTOM declaring that if PHANTOM can come out of hiding, so can they. Category:Literature